


only ones who know

by satan_in_trouble



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pining, Sad, but does dave love the reader?, dave and you are the only main characters, dave's bro was abusive, everyone but dave is mentioned, idk - Freeform, mentions karkat, mentions terezi pyrope, reader loves dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satan_in_trouble/pseuds/satan_in_trouble
Summary: the sweet scent of pure sadness.





	only ones who know

**Author's Note:**

> i am a sucker for angsty dave fics

he’s not cool, he’s loud and talks too much and he sighs a lot. he’s some weird kid who wears sunglasses all the time, even at night when he shouldn’t be able to see, and he drinks all your juice and always side-eyes your blender, and you think you love him. 

dave strider has your whole heart, laying at his feet on the carpeted floor of your shared apartment. you listen to him laugh with his friends and ramble about the government or his cool brother over his coffee in the middle of the night, his hand close to yours but never close enough.

and then in the early mornings, an hour before the sun even thinks about rising, two hours after he entertained his friends with hilarious stories, he’s sobbing into your shoulder because he dreamt of his brother, a rooftop, a sword, a puppet. you don’t say anything until he’s asleep again, and even then all you whisper is that you’re always going to love him. 

jade giggles and asks dave how he’s doing, because it’s been so long since all four of us have been together! and dave nods and keeps the poker face and doesn’t correct her, doesn’t say there’s five people here. 

you sit by the balcony, and eventually dave must have said goodbye to his friends (his true friends, you think, indulging in your self-pity), because you hear a door close. you never hear his footsteps, because he learned to walk silently at his bro’s house. but he sits beside you and you don’t talk until you lick your lips and say am i selfish? he says no, why do you ask? and you just shrug. dave asks is it because none of them ever talk to you? and you just blink. 

some nights, before his nightmares wake him, he’ll hug you in his sleep and you think this is a sign he loves me. but it’s just his unconscious mind searching for something and you happen to be the closest thing. you should be proud of this, but you just close your eyes and hear the wind outside and you press your lips together tightly. 

dave sometimes invites terezi or karkat over. it depends on if he wants mindless affection punctuated by jokes or jokes punctuated by mindless affection. you always leave once the kissing starts. 

you sit at his desk, watching him draw, and dave draws you. the lines aren’t terribly smooth and the nose is a bit small but it’s you, and the way he drew you without having to look away from the screen makes your chest ache with love. 

dave strider is weird, he pickles dead crows and mice, and his hands shake and he’s semi-clueless, but he’s dave, and he never asks about your shitty father unless you begin to rant about him. he never says what’s for dinner? but rather drops the takeout menus on your lap. he takes pictures of the flowers you have growing on the balcony and he’ll hug you tight and you know he’s not really in love with you. but you can still love him.


End file.
